This invention relates to a physiotherapy bench.
People suffering from back pain and in particular lower back pain, sometimes require physiotherapy treatment. Such treatment is usually carried out while the patient lies in a prone position on a horizontal physiotherapy bench having a flat supporting panel. It has been found that a flat surface causes the spine joints in the lower back to undergo compression when the patient is in the prone position. Compression of the spine can increase a patient""s discomfort and make treatment difficult. Back pain is best treated when the spine is in an uncompressed or xe2x80x9cneutralxe2x80x9d position.
Similarly, the placing of the patient""s neck joints in a neutral position during treatment is desirable. A flat support surface also causes the neck to be compressed when the patient is in the prone position on the physiotherapy bench. Even when the bench includes a separate headrest, the headrest must be properly adjusted to avoid compression of the patient""s neck.
Physiotherapy support panels are usually horizontal and elevated above the floor. Many patients have difficulty getting onto a raised horizontal bench and positioning themselves in the prone position thereon without twisting their spine. This is a serious problem, because such twisting can cause additional back pain.
Many conventional physiotherapy benches do not have sufficient leg room below the support panel to permit a physiotherapist to work close to the patient. This results in the physiotherapist having to reach to treat the patient. The more a physiotherapist must reach during treatment, the greater the risk of the physiotherapist suffering back injury.
Physiotherapy benches are not usually available for home treatment, and it is necessary to improvise, using a flat surface such as a bed or table. An improvised bench of this nature has the disadvantage that the patient will not likely be supported at a height convenient and comfortable to the physiotherapist. This can result in the physiotherapist developing a backache during prolonged treatment.
The object of the present invention is to provide a physiotherapy bench, which solves the problems involved with conventional physiotherapy benches discussed above, supports a patient""s neck and spine in the neutral position, and is adjustable and portable to suit the requirements of both patient and physiotherapist.
The advantages and purpose of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purpose of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To attain the advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention relates to a physiotherapy bench comprising a frame, an arcuate supporting panel on said frame, legs for supporting the panel and frame in an elevated use position in which the supporting panel provides a substantially horizontal front end for supporting the chest of a patient and an inclined rear end for supporting the hips and the upper portion of the legs of a patient, and a headrest connected to said frame at said front end for supporting the head of a patient.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.